An Internet Service Provider (ISP) may offer various services and levels of service over its IP network. For example, customers may contract with the ISP to receive a service at a preselected level of service. A service-level agreement (SLA) provides that the customer will get the contracted level of service. Thus, ISPs require mechanisms to differentiate the levels of service provided to a plurality of customers which request varying levels of the same service.